


De ceremonie der Ongebondenen.

by Kolutshan



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolutshan/pseuds/Kolutshan
Summary: What if there was a ceremony on Vulcan for the unbonded during a clan gathering?What if Spock left the Enterprise to attend this ceremony because he feels the Pon Farr is approaching?Just one of my silly fantasies. I did not respect a particular timeline. If anyone out there wants to translate this story into English, feel free to do so.





	De ceremonie der Ongebondenen.

Hoofdstuk 1 Papierwerk 

De vijfjaarlijkse uitzending van de Enterprise liep bijna ten einde.  
Kapitein Jim Kirk zat achter zijn bureau in zijn kwartier met een stapel pads voor zich.  
Achterstallige administratie; tijdens diensturen kwam hij er gewoonweg niet aan toe om deze weg te werken.  
Verzoeken om verlof, verzoeken om overplaatsing, aanvragen voor de aanschaf van voorraden en apparatuur, de meest uiteenlopende administratieve werkzaamheden die allemaal zijn toestemming en handtekening behoefden.  
Jim zuchtte en strekte zijn rug, hij had al te lang in één houding gezeten, misschien moest hij een kleine pauze inlassen en even gaan buurten bij Bones. De scheepsarts had altijd een geheime voorraad Romulaanse ale klaarstaan. Of hij kon een half uurtje gaan sparren in de sportzaal met één of andere matroos die het geweldig zou vinden om zich te meten met de Kapitein van de Enterprise zelf. Of hij kon wellicht zijn eerste officier overhalen om een potje met hem te schaken. James stond op en liep in de richting van de gemeenschappelijke badkamer. Hij opende de deur , liep naar binnen en legde zijn oor tegen de andere deur die naar de kamer van Spock leidde. Het was stil, Spock zou zeker mediteren na de dienst en dan wilde Jim de rust van de Vulkaan absoluut niet verstoren.  
Jim snoof eens diep, in de badkamer hing het vage parfum van de zeep die Spock voor zijn persoonlijke hygiëne gebruikte. Een kruidig en exotisch luchtje dat in de verste verte niet leek op de aardse geuren die hijzelf gebruikte.  
Hij leek wel dwaas, in plaats van zijn werk af te maken stond hij als een verliefde tiener stiekem de lucht te op te snuiven in de badkamer.  
Dan maar naar Bones, hij kon wel een borrel en een goed gesprek gebruiken.

Dokter Mc Coy zat onderuit in een stoel in de ziekenboeg. Het was een lange en vermoeiende dag geweest, twee bemanningsleden hadden de Andoriaanse griep opgelopen nadat ze een avondje uit waren geweest. Matroos Hanssen had zijn arm gebroken nadat hij was uitgegleden over de uit zijn kooi ontsnapte tribbel van zijn vriendin. En uitermate vreemd, Spock was bij hem geweest met het verzoek zijn bloed af te nemen en de proef op te sturen naar de VSA, afdeling bevolking. Ondanks zijn pogingen uit te vinden waarom Spock de bloedstaal nodig had, gaf deze tot Bones grote ergernis geen greintje informatie. Daarna had hij gedreigd het zelf wel te doen in één van de labs, maar dat was toch Leonards beroepseer te na. “Het is een Vulkaanse zaak”, was het enige wat hij te horen kreeg en daar moest hij het mee doen.  
Jim kwam door de automatische deuren naar binnen.  
“Hé Bones; heb je nog wat te drinken? vroeg hij bij wijze van begroeting.  
“Dit is de ziekenboeg, geen café, zie ik er soms uit als een barman?” grapte Mc Coy.  
“Ga zitten, ik heb nog wel wat speciaal medicijn voor vermoeide gezagvoerders,  
ben je al wat opgeschoten met je papierwerk?” voegde hij eraan toe.  
“ Het gaat wel maar het is zo veel en zo saai” klaagde Jim. “Waarom vraag je niet of je Eerste officier je een handje helpt? “ vroeg McCoy. “Laat efficiëntie maar aan Spock over, zou ik zeggen, bovendien is het zijn taak je bij te staan” voegde hij eraan toe. “Ach Bones, ik wil hem er niet mee belasten, hij doet al twee taken tegelijkertijd als Eerste en als wetenschapsofficier.”  
Jim, hij is Vulkaniër ; hij kan twee keer zoveel werk aan als wij en laat niet na ons dat fijntjes te laten weten, die arrogante elf.” Vandaag kwam hij overigens hier, deed heel geheimzinnig over een bloedafname.”  
“Wat, hij is toch niet ziek? vroeg Jim geschrokken. “Neu, niets aan de hand, ik mag er natuurlijk niets over zeggen, medisch geheim, ik heb al teveel gezegd.” zei Bones.  
De mannen namen afscheid, Jim keerde terug naar zijn kamer. Nog een uurtje werken en dan naar bed. Hij nam plaats achter zijn bureau. “Computer: licht 60 % en waar bevindt zich Eerste officier Spock?” De computer antwoordde: Licht 60 % en Eerste officier Spock bevindt zich in zijn kwartier”. Jim boog zich over de bestanden. Na een uur werken, liep hij naar de badkamer en opende de douchecabine. Daar Spock zelden water gebruikte maar de voorkeur gaf aan een sonische douche, beschikte Jim over een grotere hoeveelheid heet water dan normaal gesproken per persoon was toegestaan. Het hete water liep over zijn schouders en rug en zijn lijf ontspande zich. Nadat hij zich gewassen had en zijn tanden gepoetst, dook hij zijn bed in.  
Hij merkte niet, dat na zijn vertrek uit de badkamer, de tegenovergelegen deur geopend werk. Spock liep de doucheruimte binnen. Hij pakte de handdoek op die op de grond was achtergebleven om deze in de wasmand te doen, hij nam de handdoek in zijn handen en bracht deze naar zijn gezicht en drukt de stof tegen zich aan. “Jim, Thyla” zei hij zachtjes om daarna zich te ontdoen van het textiel terwijl hij zichzelf berispte om deze emotionele gedrag. Morgen, ja morgen, dan zou hij zijn ontslag indienen bij Jim.

****

Hoofdstuk 2 Een verzoek tot ontslag.

De ochtendploeg zat in de kantine te ontbijten. Nog een kleine week en dan zouden de bemanning van de Enterprise aanmeren in droogdok bij het ruimtestation. Van daar uit zou ieder zijn weg gaan. Een half jaar verlof. Het onderwerp van gesprek aan de meeste tafels betrof de plannen van de bemanningsleden. Nyota Uhura, de even mooie als intelligente verbindingsofficier, zat naast commandant Spock aan een tafeltje voor twee personen. Ze spraken op zachte toon met elkaar in Hoog Vulkaans. Een taal die Nyota beheerste op het niveau van een native speaker. Een niveau dat Jim, ondanks als zijn pogingen en uren studie, nooit had weten te evenaren,tot zijn grote frustratie.  
Spock, heb je hem op de hoogte gesteld van je voornemens?” vroeg de mooie luitenant. Nyota, ik twijfel, misschien moet ik geen afscheid nemen, ik wil hem niet onnodig pijn doen.“ Nyota keek hem een moment veelzeggend aan alvorens ze opmerkte: “Nee, nee, Spock, weggaan zonder afscheid te nemen, dat voelt als verraad , “je moet het hem zeggen.” De beide officieren stonden op om zich naar de brug te begeven. Jim zat al in zijn kapiteinsstoel. Hij knikte kort ter begroeting, “commandant, luitenant”. De alpha ploeg vervulden haar taken zonder noemenswaardige problemen. Net voordat de bètaploeg verscheen, liep Spock naar zijn kapitein. “Kapitein, kan ik u vandaag kort spreken, het betreft een persoonlijke kwestie.” “Maar natuurlijk commandant Spock, ik zou zeggen, 20.00 uur scheepstijd in mijn kamer?’ “Uitstekend Kapitein”.  
Spock draaide zich om en verdween in de richting van de turbolift. 

Klokslag 20.00 uur werd er aangebeld. Spock was altijd uitermate stipt. Spock kom binnen, neem plaats” zei Jim joviaal. “Kapitein , ik blijf liever staan met uw permissie”  
Spock rechtte zijn rug en vouwde zijn handen achter zich. Spock, we hebben geen dienst, niet zo formeel, noem me bij mijn naam, hoe vaak moet ik dat nog zeggen? Spock schraapte zijn keel.  
Jim, ik kom met een officieel verzoek, ik vraag om eervol ontslag uit dienst. Ik zal na verlof niet terugkeren bij Sterrenvloot. Ik heb een baan aanvaard bij de VSA met ingang van volgend jaar. Ik zal daar, als alles goed verloopt, deel uit maken van een team de jonge wetenschappers opleidt voor een functie binnen de Vulkaanse ruimtevaartdivisie.

Jim voelde langzamerhand het bloed uit zijn gezicht wegtrekken. “Maar waarom, je hebt nooit eerder aangegeven dat je ontevreden met over je carrière in Sterrenvloot, ik bedoel, felicitaties zijn op zijn plaats en het is een geweldige kans, als dit tenminste is wat je werkelijk wilt, maar Spock, wat moet de Sterrenvloot, wat moet ìk zonder jou? Sorry, ik klets uit mijn nek, natuurlijk moet je de baan aanvaarden. En , alsjeblieft, alsjeblieft ga zitten, ik moet iets drinken”. Jim opende het kabinet naast zijn bureau en haalde een fles oude Cognac tevoorschijn. Hij hief de fles omhoog. “Wil je ook een glas”?  
“Jim, alcohol heeft op mij geen effect, zoals je weet maar ik wil graag een glas met je delen.” zei Spock terwijl hij zich behoedzaam liet zakken op Jim’s tweezitbankje.  
Jim schonk twee glazen in. “Wat ga je doen als je verlof ingaat? Ga je meteen naar Vulkaan of heb je andere plannen?” “Ik neem de shuttel naar Shikahr en bezoek mijn ouders, mijn vader verblijft een jaar thuis voordat hij weer zijn taak als ambassadeur op aarde op zich neemt. Hij is hoofd van de Schn T’Gai clan en moet dit jaar belangrijke clanzaken regelen. Jim vergat altijd dat Spock in aardse termen tot een “adelijke” familie behoorde. “Natuurlijk moet je je ouders bezoeken”, zei hij beschaamd.” “Daarna zal ik een maand in retraite gaan ter voorbereiding van een bijeenkomst van alle clans en hun huizen. vervolgde Spock. “Ik had gehoopt dat we samen nog enkele dagen in San Francisco zouden doorbrengen, we zouden toch samen de zeeaquaria bezoeken?” zei Jim. ”Jim, dat zal niet gaan, maar mocht je geïnteresseerd zijn, dan nodig ik je uit om de clanbijeenkomst bij te wonen. Mijn moeder zal je komst zeker op prijs stellen, ze mist de aarde nog steeds al heeft ze zich de Vulkaanse manier van leven eigen gemaakt. “ Dank je Spock, ik zal erover nadenken, wat is eigenlijk het doel van die bijeenkomst? vroeg Jim. “ Hert bijwonen van de ceremonie der ongebondenen “ antwoordde Spock raadselachtig . “Alle leden van de clans komen eens in de tien jaar samen.” “Het is me een fascinerende ervaring en ik zou je aanwezigheid zeer op prijs stellen.” voegde hij toe. Jim kon zich niet voorstellen dat honderden Vulkaniërs gezellig aan het socializen waren, het was immers een introvert en gesloten volk maar misschien maakte hij zich nu schuldig xenofobie. Spock zette zijn glas neer. “Jim, ik stuur je mijn digitale ontslagformulier. Ik zal aanbevelingen doen betreffende een aantal excellente kandidaten die mij kunnen vervangen. Spock stond op en maakte aanstalten weg te gaan. “Goedenavond Jim, ik wens je een goede nachtrust”. “Jij ook Spock” zei Jim terwijl hij dacht: “Niemand kan jou plaats innemen, niet hier op de Enterprise en niet in mijn hart”. Die nacht sliep Jim niet.

****

 

Hoofdstuk drie Een afscheidscadeau.

Een week later legde de Enterprise aan in het reparatie en revisiedok. De bemanning nam afscheid van elkaar en beladen met plunjezakken en andere bagage begaven ze zich naar de shuttels die hen naar het ruimtestation zou brengen. Er heerste een opgewonden stemming, iedereen verheugde zich op het weerzien met vrienden en familie maar tegelijkertijd was men ook bedroefd om het afscheid. Niet iedereen wist waar hij of zij na verlof terecht zou komen. Overplaatsing naar een ander ruimteschip of een post op aarde of een andere planeet, er waren zoveel mogelijkheden.  
Jim, Bones, Scotty en Spock stonden op de brug, ze namen afscheid van Sulu, Uhura en Chekov om vervolgens als laatsten naar de shuttles te vertrekken. Bones zou samen met Jim naar SF reizen. Daarna zou hij zijn dochter bezoeken in Georgia. Sulu en Chekov zouden een paar weken doorbrengen in een luxe resort in Rusland aan de Kaspische zee.  
Spock stond dicht naast Jim op het shuttelplatform. “Kapitein, heeft u een moment privé voor mij” “Wel natuurlijk mister Spock. “ “Niet te lang, Jim,”zei Scotty, “we vertrekken over twee minuten”. “”Dank U mister… dat is voldoende” antwoordde Spock in Jim zijn plaats.  
Spock en Jim verdwenen achter de stalen deur van de toegang van het platform, uit het zicht van de anderen.  
“Kapitein, alstublieft” Spock overhandigde Jim een pakje. “Elke dag één” voegde hij er aan toe. “Dank je Spock, nu breng je me in verlegenheid, ik heb geen afscheidsgeschenk voor jou”. “Jim, het was een eer onder jou te dienen, je vriendschap betekent meer voor me dan ik kan zeggen een groter geschenk had je me niet kunnen geven”. Jim voelde de tranen in zijn ogen branden. “Spock” hij wilde Spock omhelzen maar ze waren inmiddels naar de shuttel gelopen. “Jim, niet waar de anderen bij zijn”. Jim deed een stap achterruit maar niet zonder even kort Spocks linkerhand te strelen. Hij had dan wel niet altijd opgelet tijdens de colleges, planetaire gebruiken en gewoonten” maar hij wist wel degelijk dat dit het equivalent was van een kus. De beide mannen stapten in en de shuttel vertrok naar het ruimtestation.  
Na een nacht in een hotel te hebben doorgebracht, reisde Jim samen met Bones naar de aarde. Hij sprak weinig tijdens de reis. Bones dacht in eerste instantie dat Jim uitgeput was maar kwam na enig denkwerk tot de conclusie dat er meer aan de hand moest zijn.  
Hij besloot voorlopig niet teveel te vragen maar Jim de tijd te geven te verwerken wat hem dwars zat. Hem kennende zou hij zelf wel komen als hij behoefte had aan raad of een gesprek. Spock zat in de shuttel naar Vulkaan, hij had zich omgekleed in zijn burgerkleding. De zwarte robe met de ziveren letters in Vulkaans schrift benadrukten zijn exotische uiterlijk , het ravenzwarte haar glansde in het licht van de leeslampjes boven de stoelen. Spock probeerde te lezen maar zijn gedachten dwaalden steeds af. Een blond hoofd met blauwe ogen, een gulle lach. “Thyla “verzuchtte hij en trachtte zich opnieuw te verdiepen in professor Dayström’s : De nieuwste ontwikkelingen op het gebied van artificiële intelligente besturingssystemen en hun toepassing in ruimteschepen. 

 

Hoofdstuk 3 Een huis

Spock kwam aan op de ruimtebasis van Vulkaan. Bij het verlaten van de loopbrug zag hij in de verte de contouren van zijn vader en moeder. Amanda zwaaide met haar sjaal, ondanks de afkeurende blikken van de overige aanwezigen. Haar menselijke natuur zou zich nooit helemaal laten knechten door de Vulkaanse cultuur, alle logica van Surak ten spijt. Spock verwaardigde zich niet terug te zwaaien, zijn vader zou dit niet waarderen maar nam zich voor zijn moeder met een warme blik te begroeten. Als Jim hier geweest zou zijn, dan had deze vast uitbundig gezwaaid en geroepen. Spock bedacht dat het hem niet gestoord zou hebben, integendeel.  
Nadat Spock door de douane was gelopen, kwam zijn moeder hem al tegemoet. Zijn vader knikte kort met zijn hoofd. De begroeting verliep op de gebruikelijk Vulkaanse ingetogen wijze maar de ogen van zijn moeder lachten.

Spock betrok zijn oude jongenskamer in het ouderlijk huis. Nadat hij zijn bagage had uitgepakt en in de keuken een verfrissing tot zich genomen had, vervoegde hij zich in de studeerkamer van zijn vader. Sarek zat achter zijn imposante bureau en heel even voelde Spock zich weer een kleine jongen die door zijn vader terecht gewezen werd over een te menselijke, te emotionele respons. “Vader” zei hij om zijn aanwezigheid nog eens duidelijk maken.  
“Spock, je weet dat T’Pring een half jaar geleden jullie verlovingsband verbroken heeft.  
Stonn’s tijd was aangebroken en ze heeft ervoor gekozen hem bij te staan ondanks dat zij aan jou beloofd was. Zij gaf er de voorkeur aan verbintenis aan te gaan met iemand die zich niet ver weg op een sterrenschip bevond en die haar volbloed Vulkaanse kinderen zou kunnen schenken. Op zich een logische gedachte.  
De familie van T Pring vreesde echter een schandaal en haar vader heeft me ter compensatie een grote som geld geboden. Ik ben zo vrij geweest te investeren in een huis voor jou en je toekomstige bondmaat.” Sarek keek zijn zoon doordringend aan.  
“Vader, sinds wij als kind aan elkaar verbonden werden heb ik T’Pring niet meer gesproken, ik betreur het verbreken van de verbintenis niet, ik besef echter terdege welke risico’s ik zou kunnen lopen nu mijn Tijd vordert.” Sarek keek zijn zoon lang aan en zei: “ De VSA heeft de resultaten van het bloedonderzoek gestuurd. De bloedtest is positief gebleken, je Vulkaanse genen zijn sterker dan je menselijke, daarom is het noodzakelijk dat je de ceremonie van de Ongebondenen ondergaat op de aanstaande clanbijeenkomst. Ik heb de nodige voorzorgsmaatregelen genomen, het Seleya klooster zal je gaarne ontvangen zodat je je geestelijk kunt voorbereiden. Deze dingen moet men niet licht opvatten en intensieve meditatie is een vereiste. Priester Waren heeft zich bereid getoond je hierin te begeleiden. Morgen zal ik je met je moeder het landgoed tonen waar je met je toekomstige bondmaat zult verblijven als je tijd gekomen is”.  
Spock boog zijn hoofd, zijn vermoeden was juist, lang had hij gehoopt dat zijn menselijke genen hem zouden sparen voor de tijd die alle Vulkaanse mannen van hun verstand beroofde en die, zonder gewillige en compatibele partner, tot waanzin en de dood zou leiden.  
“Ga nu maar je moeder Spock, zij heeft je lang moeten missen”.  
En met een “Dank u vader” verliet Spock zijn vader’s studeerkamer.  
De avond met zijn moeder verliep aangenaam. Spock vertelde haar alles wat ze wilde weten over de belevenissen tijdens de laatste missie. Ook vroeg ze expliciet naar James Kirk en de vriendschap tussen haar zoon en de flamboyante kapitein. Spock’s oren kleurden zachtgroen toen hij over James en hun bijzondere vriendschap vertelde. Amanda was opmerkzaam genoeg maar besloot wijselijk haar mond te houden. Spock trok zich terug op zijn kamer, stak zijn Asenoi aan en haalde een paar keer diep adem alvorens op zijn meditatiemat plaats te nemen. Jim, de Enterprise, dat was verleden tijd, hij moest zich nu focussen op een toekomst met een nu nog onbekende, die net als hij ongebonden was en op zijn toekomstige leven hier op Vulkaan. Hij zou binnenkort contact opnemen met de VSA om alvast de details van zijn benoeming door te spreken.

 

De volgende ochtend, de zon was net op, stapte Spock met Sarek en Amanda in de hooverauto. De schoonheid van de woestijn was overweldigend. Spock herinnerde zich hoe hij als kleine jongen die Kahswan volbracht en alleen met zijn Sehlat door de rode zandvlakten van de Forge trok. Na een klein uurtje, bereikte de auto een kleine oase.  
De hooverauto parkeerde zichzelf onder de van de Vulkaanse palmbomen die tussen de favenitbloemen en de Kharabosse stonden. Spock stapte uit. “Kijk” zei Amanda, terwijl ze wees op een hekwerk tussen het geboomte. Spock liep vooruit, het hek zwaaide open en een oprit, die naar een wit landhuis leidde, werd zichtbaar Sarek en Amanda volgden. Het huis was gelijkvloers, in de hal bevond zich een fontein met klaterend water. De woonkamer was smaakvol ingericht met een mengeling van Vulkaanse ambachtelijke gemaakte meubelen en aardse decoraties. Het werk van zijn moeder. De keuken was volledig ingericht met moderne apparatuur, een grote koelkast en verder telde het huis een meditatieruimte, vier slaapkamers en twee badkamers. Achter het huis bevond zich een terras waarop potten met planten stonden. Verder op het terrein ontwaarde Spock nog een klein bouwsel. Zijn moeder bloosde. Vroeger, toen Spock nog klein was, was hij een keer geheel in paniek geraakt toen hij de rode blossen op zijn moeder’s wangen ontwaarde.  
Hij had met de communicator zijn vader opgepiept terwijl deze net een Klingon delegatie ontving. Het had de nodige overredingskracht vereist van Sarek om zijn zoon te overtuigen dat zijn moeder niet doodziek was maar dat mensen een rode kleur kregen bij inspanning of bij het voelen van emoties. Zijn moeder wees op het gebouw en zei: Samekh zal je de codes geven” en weg was ze. Sarek wenkte zijn zoon.  
Het is volledig geïsoleerd, er dringt geen enkel geluid door en natuurlijk is er water en proviand”,zei hij.  
Spock en Sarek stapten over de drempel, in het halletje was een paneel aan de wand bevestigd. Sarek drukt de code in. De deur gleed open en er werd een gepolsterde kamer zonder meubilair zichtbaar. Beschaamd volgde Spock zijn vader. Sarek drukt op een knop , de wand opende zich om plaats te maken voor een betegelde ruimte met zwembad, jacuzzi en sauna.  
Sarek knikte en zei. Hier is alles wat je nodig zult hebben. Spock bedankte zijn vader. Samen verlieten ze de ruimte.  
Spock, overmorgen vertrek je naar de Seleyaberg, over een maand zal ik je laten ophalen voor de clanbijeenkomst en de ceremonie van de ongebondenen. Je lot lig nu in de hand van T’Pau, onze clanmoeder. Moge zij een compatibele bondmaat voor je vinden.

 

Hoofdstuk 4 San Francisco.

James Kirk was terug in de stad en dat liet hij weten. De eerste week had hij samen met Bones oude vrienden getroffen van de Staracademie en daarbuiten. Daarna was Bones vertrokken naar Georgia om zijn dochter Joanna te bezoeken. Hij had Jim meegevraagd maar Jim wilde zich niet opdringen. Quality time met zijn dochter stond nu voorop. De dagen na het vertrek van Mc Coy had Jim zich in het uitgaansleven gestort. Overal werd hij herkend als de succesvolle Starfleet kapitein en hij had geen gebrek aan belangstelling van het vrouwelijk schoon. Na een uiterst roerige avond in een nachtclub, had Jim een Caitia meisje mee naar huis genomen, een jonge studente die haar lange staart om Jim’s middel had gelegd terwijl hij aan de bar de ene na de andere Cardassian sunrise naar binnensloeg. Het meisje had een wilde nacht verwacht met de beroemde en beruchte kapitein van de Enterprise. Helaas werd het een fiasco. Ze belandden in het bed in Jim’s appartement, maar hoe hij het ook probeerde, zijn lijf reageerde niet. “Sorry baby, teveel drank” mompelde hij. Ondanks het drinken van een paar flesjes Altair water ( en daardoor moest hij aan Spock denken) werd het niets meer. Haar zachte vacht irriteerde zijn luchtwegen en Jim kreeg een allergische reactie toen ze zich tegen hem aan vleide. Toen hij de volgende morgen wakker werd, was de Caitiaanse al weg. Opgelucht constateerde hij dat hij nu toch een gezonde ochtenderectie had en op weg naar de douche besloot daar wat aan te doen.  
Jim probeerde zich een erotisch scenario in te beelden maar zodra hij aan een schaarse geklede Orionse of een sexy matroos in gedachten nam, verdween zijn opwinding als sneeuw voor de zon. Uiteindelijk nam hij maar een steenkoude douche en trok hij zijn sportkleding aan om buiten in het park een paar rondjes hard te lopen. Dat zou hem goed doen want hij had de laatste weken teveel gegeten en teveel gedronken, als Bones in de buurt zou zijn dan zou hij gemopperd hebben en hem op dieet hebben gezet. Bezweet van de inspanning keerde Jim na een uur weer naar huis. Zijn communicator knipperde. Een boodschap van Uhura, of hij vanavond met haar uit eten wilde? Half negen in een visrestaurant aan de haven. Jim typte de boodschap in dat hij er zou zijn.  
Hij liep naar de kast in de slaapkamer om kleren klaar te leggen voor die avond. Jim zocht op bovenste plank naar een net hemd. Toen hij vond wat hij zocht, voelde hij een pakje achter op de plank. “Verrek, het cadeau van Spock, hoe kon ik dat vergeten.”  
Gekleed in een schoon T shirt en een joggingbroek, zette hij zich op de bank, kop koffie op de tafel en het pakje op schoot. Langzaam verwijderde hij het papier. Wat had Spock ook alweer gezegd? Oh ja, elke dag één. “Koekjes? Andoraanse chocolade? “ Niets van dat alles, uit het papier kwam een oud boek, op de kaft Vulkaans schrift. Sierlijke symbolen verticaal naast elkaar. Jim’s vingers gleden over de letters. Fijn, Hoog Vulcaans. Aarzelend probeerde hij de titel te ontcijferen. Wacht eens, uit zijn academietijd had hij nog wel een Vulkaans woordenboek. In de boekenkast vond hij zonder moeite het woordenboek Standaardtaal- Vulkaans, Vulkaans-Standaardtaal.  
“ Gedichten voor mijn Thyla” las hij moeizaam. Wat betekende dat woord, Jim sloeg het woordenboek open. Oh wacht, broer of vriend. “Welke boodschap wilde je me geven, Spock?” vroeg hij hardop. Elke dag één gedicht, Jim sloot zijn ogen, hij was nu drie weken in San Francisco, dat wil zeggen, hij liep 21 gedichten achter!  
Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn om Spock’s geschenk te vergeten.  
Geboeid las hij de eerste gedichten. Wapenbroeders. Twee strijders, lid van de een orde, de S’Kanderai, vriendschap voor het leven, elkaar trouw tot in de dood. Gefascineerd door de prachtige poëzie vergat hij bijna de tijd. Hetwerd donker, Jim keek op zijn antieke klok. Hoe kon het al zeven uur zijn? Het eerste deel van de bundel had hij uit. Het tweede deel droeg een andere titel., iets met vuur en koorts. Helaas bracht het woordenboek dit keer geen soulaas.  
Jim legde het boek weg, hij moest naar zijn afspraak met Nyota. Terwijl hij zich omkleedde, bedacht opeens hij dat Nyota het Vulkaans vloeiend beheerste. Als er iemand was, behalve Spock, die hem kon helpen, dan was zij het wel.  
Nyota en Jim ontmoetten elkaar voor het restaurant. Nyota had een tafeltje voor twee personen gereserveerd in een rustig hoekje. “Hoe is het, Jim? “vroeg Nyota, “Verveel je je nog niet?” Jim haalde zijn schouders op. “De eerste weken heb ik me vermaakt, maar nu, ik weet het niet, ik mis de Enterprise, het avontuur.” “En Spock” vulde Nyota aan terwijl ze Jim veelzeggend aankeek. “Ja natuurlijk, Spock en jou, Scotty, Bones, Sulu en alle anderen. “Ja natuurlijk” herhaalde Nyota, met nadruk op het woord natuurlijk. Ik haal overigens mijn Vulkaans weer op”, zei Jim om van onderwerp te veranderen. “Kijk, ik lees momenteel deze gedichtenbundel, de poëzie is erg aansprekend, nooit geweten dat een volk dat zijn emoties zo onderdrukt, zulke fijngevoelige dichters kan voortbrengen.  
Jim toonde Nyota de bundel. De ober bracht de hoofdgerechten en de drankjes op tafel.  
Nyota nam een slok van haar rode wijn en boog zich vervolgens over de bundel om in het schaarse kaarslicht de bundel te bekijken. “Maar Jim, ze verslikte zich in bijna in haar wijn, “dat is een hele kostbare en zeldzame uitgave, dat zijn gedichten uit de Presurak periode” Die bundel is een kapitaal waard en Spock heeft je dat gegeven? Wat wil hij daarmee zeggen denk je? “Uh, ik denk dat hij zijn waardering voor onze vriendschap wilde laten blijken. “ antwoordde Jim.“Jim, denk na, de titel luidt ; “Gedichten voor mijn Thyla.” Jim nam een hap van zijn wilde zalm. Precies, gedichten voor mijn broeder of vriend.” vertaalde hij.  
“Jim, heb je de betekenis van dat woord opgezocht?“vroeg Nyota. “Ja natuurlijk, het is een oud woord, het heeft iets te maken met band tussen strijders van de S’Kanderai, denk ik. “Ik begrijp alleen niet waarom het tweede deel “Vuur en koorts of zoiets” heet. Nyota nam een hap van haar vispotje. Nadat ze haar mond leeg had zei ze. “Lieve Jim, het woord “Thyla” heeft nog een derde betekenis, je weet toch dat de strijders van de S’Kanderai geen huwelijk met een vrouw mochten aangaan? Hoe Denk je dat ze het vuur van de Pon Farr konden overleven zonder partner?“ Jim keek Nyota niet- begrijpend aan, “Wat is Pon Farr?” vroeg hij . Nyota nam nog een slok wijn. “Er was een tijd dat ik dacht dat Spock en ik samen konden zijn” zei ze . Ik heb toen een cursus xenobiologie gevolgd voor aardse vrouwen die een relatie aangaan met een buitenaardse partner.Het is zinvol om te leren omgaan met de vele culturele en biologische verschillen tussen mensen en buitenaardsen. De Vulkaanse mannen ondergaan om de zeven jaar een periode waarin zij zich moeten voortplanten, deze paringsdrang heet de Ponn Farr en het is een groot taboe op Vulkaan. Niemand spreekt erover in het openbaar over. Als de man geen partner heeft, dan is hij ten dode opgeschreven, de toename van hormonen in zijn bloed maken hem gek en dan sterft hij aan de bloedkoorts.”  
Jim keek Nyota aan. Toen daagde hem iets.

 

“Spock heeft onlangs een bloedmonster door Bones laten afnemen en laten op sturen naar de VSA”, zei hij langzaam. Bones had het me eigenlijk niet mogen vertellen.  
Spock zei me toen hij afscheid van me nam dat er een clanbijeenkomst is ,die hij bij moet wonen. God, Nyota, ze gaan hem uithuwelijken”.  
“Jim, de derde betekenis van het woord Thyla betekent is minnaar”, zei Nyota. “Gedichten voor mijn wapenbroeder, vriend en minnaar” herhaalde Jim.  
“Jim, jij dwaas, hij wilde je zeggen wat je voor hem betekent” fluisterde Nyota.  
“Ik moet erheen, ik moet naar Vulkaan voor het te laat is” zei Jim terwijl  
hij de ober wenkte om af te rekenen. Hij nam afscheid van Nyota nadat hij haar bedankt had voor haar hulp en keerde terug naar zijn appartement. Via de computer boekte hij de eerst beschikbare vlucht naar Shikar voor de volgende dag en regelde er een hotel. Hij pakte wat kleren en toiletspullen. Daarna stuurde hij een bericht naar Bones. “Reis morgen naar Vulkaan, houd je op de hoogte van de ontwikkelingen, groet, Jim”. Binnen een minuut, kwam er ondanks het late tijdstip bericht terug. “Succes loverboy”.  
Op bed gelegen bedacht hij dat hij niemand op Vulkaan had verwittigd van zijn komst.  
“Moest hij Spock een boodschap sturen? Of Sarek en Amanda? “ Hij besloot het laatste.  
“Ik maak graag gebruik van Spock’s aanbod om de clanbijeenkomst bij te wonen, arriveer morgen in Shikar en verblijf in het Staatshotel, Jim”.  
Jim kroop tussen de lakens en probeerde de slaap te vatten maar de adrenaline gierde door zijn lijf. Hij pakte de dichtbundel en probeerde het eerste gedicht uit het tweede deel te lezen.

“Ashaya, Gij slaakt mijn vuur, wapenbroeder, vriend en minnaar zijt Gij, uw omhelzing koelt mijn bloed” las hij hardop.  
“Spock, is dit wat je mij niet kon zeggen of interpreteer ik je geste verkeerd? ” dacht hij.  
“ Ik kan er maar op één manier achter komen en dat is erheen gaan” en daarmee viel hij in slaap, de bundel in zijn handen.

****

Hoofdstuk 5. Seleyaberg.

Op de top van de Seleyaberg lag het tempelcomplex Seleya. Een in de rotsen uitgehakte trap van 1001 treden leidde naar een nauwe brug zonder leuningen. De bezoeker moest de brug over een diep ravijn oversteken om de tempel te kunnen bereiken. Velen kozen ervoor de traptreden blootsvoets te beklimmen alvorens zich voor kortere of langere tijd terug te trekken uit de wereld. De monniken van het Seleya klooster waren vermaard om hun bedrevenheid in geestversmeltingen en genezingstechnieken. Veel ongebondenen, die veelal hun bondmaat op traumatische wijze waren verloren, zochten hier genezing en zielenrust.  
Vele kostbare katra’s van overleden Vulkaniërs lagen in de ondergrondse kelders opgeslagen. Verder bevond zich hier een natuurlijk gevormd amfitheater, omringd door stenen monolieten waar veel ceremonies en rituelen plaatsvonden sinds de tijd van de grote Surak en zelfs van voor de “tijd van het ontwaken”.  
Spock stond in zijn monnikspij op de binnenplaats. Zijn haar was langer geworden de afgelopen weken en zijn zwarte lokken bewogen in de wind. Hij had dagen doorgebracht met meditatie en de rituelen ter voorbereiding op de ceremonie der ongebondenen. Zijn laatste afspraak met Waren ,de hem toegewezen priester, had die ochtend plaats gevonden. De woorden van de priester spookten door zijn hoofd. “Spock, je verbroken band met T Pring was oppervlakkig en fragiel en zou weinig trauma hebben moeten opleveren en is daarom teleurstellend dat deze retraite nog niet het gewenste resultaat heeft opgeleverd ondanks al je inspanningen. Het laatste traject van het pad naar een nieuw begin, heb je nog niet ingeslagen. Ik wijt dit aan je menselijke kant. Je Vulkaanse bloed zal echter spoedig branden, als je geen nieuwe verbintenis kunt aangaan, dan is je lot een pijnlijke en langzame dood”.  
Spock had de priester een moment aangekeken. “Ouder, met al mijn respect, mijn band met TPring speelde geen significante rol in mijn leven.” Waagde hij op te merken. “Spock, het diepste van je ziel blijft voor mij gesloten, je kunt overwegen naar mijn broeders in Gol te gaan, alleen zij die zich Kolinahr eigen hebben gemaakt, kunnen de bloedkoorts overleven. zonder bondmaat.”  
De Kolinahr, het uitbannen van alle emoties, het hoogst haalbare voor een volger van Surak, die de logica boven gevoel plaatste en daardoor de aangeboren agressie van de Vulkaanse stammen wist te beteugelen.  
Zijn hele wezen kwam in opstand, zijn hele leven lang trachtte hij als de perfecte Vulkaniër te leven, vanaf zijn vroegste jeugd, waarin hij gepest werd door klasgenoten vanwege zijn menselijke ogen, tot het moment dat hij glorieus voor het bestuur van de VSA stond en als meest belovende student, zijn toelating tot de prestigieuze opleiding weigerde. Dit tot grote teleurstelling van zijn vader. Hij koos er uiteindelijk voor zijn studie op de thuisplaneet van zijn moeder te vervolgen. Echter daar waar het bestuur van de VSA zijn menselijke kant als handicap beschouwde, zo begrepen veel mensen zijn Vulkaanse manier van doen niet. Zeker, hij genoot respect vanwege zijn uitmuntende intellectuele prestaties maar sociaal gezien ondervond hij dezelfde problemen als destijds op Vulkaan. Hij werd niet echt geaccepteerd door zijn studiegenoten. Ze vonden hem afstandelijk en arrogant, iemand die de regels letterlijk nam en geen greintje empathie bezat. Hoe kon hij duidelijk maken dat heftige emoties borrelden in het diepste van zijn Vulkaanse ziel en dat het intensieve meditatie en zelfdiscipline vroeg deze emoties de baas te blijven.  
Toen hij derdejaars was, en onder de hoede kwam van Christopher Pike, veranderde er iets in zijn leven. Na lang aandringen was hij op diens verjaardagsfeest verschenen. Hij had zich voorgenomen om na het aanbieden van het cadeau en het nuttigen van een versnapering weer te vertrekken. Verjaardagen werden op Vulkaan niet gevierd. Vaag herinnerde hij zich weer dat zijn moeder in zijn eerste levensjaren, altijd een taart had gebakken en daar kaarsen op had aangebracht. Zij stak deze dan aan, waarop hij ze moest uitblazen. Hij had dit een onlogische handelling gevonden, waarom kaarsen aansteken als deze meteen daarna weer moesten worden uitgeblazen?  
Zijn moeder had hem toegezongen, gekust en hem gezegd in stilte een wens te doen.  
Sarek had dit tot zijn vijfde jaar gedoogd maar er daarna een einde aangemaakt. Spock zou een Vulkaanse opvoeding krijgen en daar hoorde deze aardse hocuspocus niet bij. Spock herinnerde zich dat hij zijn moeder voor het eerst had zien huilen.  
Hij had niet begrepen hoe het mogelijk was dat er waterdruppels over de wangen van zijn moeder gleden. Zij vader had hem later een plaatje van het oog uit een biologieboek over het menselijk lichaam laten zien. Het scheen dat de mensen een klier bezaten die vocht kon uitscheiden als er iets in het oog kwam. Op Vulkaan zou dit een onnodige verspilling van vocht zijn, daarom bezat de Vulkaniër een tweede ooglid i.p.v. een traanklier. Pas later, toen hij op aarde verbleef, begreep hij dat tranen niet alleen door een vuiltje in het oog ontstonden maar ook door emoties, zoals boosheid of verdriet. Op de verjaardag van Pike ontmoette hij Nyota Uhura, een brillante studente, die gespecialiseerd was in buitenaardse talen. Niet alleen gaf ze blijk van talent voor het spreken van Vulkaans, ook begreep ze de Vulkaanse cultuur. Na deze ontmoeting ontwikkelde zich een vriendschap tussen Spock en Nyota. Elke week studeerden ze samen in de bibliotheek en soms dronken ze samen thee in een theehuis in de stad. Nyota introduceerde hem bij haar vrienden en al vond Spock ze ietwat luidruchtig en druk, ze lieten hem in zijn waarde en respecteerden zijn grenzen. Voor het eerst sinds zijn aankomst op aarde, voelde hij zich geaccepteerd en niet langer eenzaam. Op een avond zat hij samen met Scotty, een van oorprong Schotse student die er zeer interessante theorieën op nahield betreffende het teleporteren van mensen op warp snelheid, te discussiëren. Opeens werd Scotty amicaal op zijn schouders geslagen door een blonde jongeman. Scotty zei: ”Spock, mag ik je voorstellen aan een maatje van me, dit is Jim Kirk, hij wil gezagvoerder worden .” Jim stak zijn hand al uit maar Scotty zei vlug. “Jim, Spock komt uit Vulkaan”. Meteen trok Jim zijn hand terug. “Sorry man, ik had de oren niet zo gauw gezien”, zei hij terwijl hij een perfecte Taal maakte met zijn rechterhand.  
Ze waren in gesprek geraakt. Spock was onder de indruk van de flamboyante en energieke Jim, zijn uitstraling bleef ook bij de rest van het gezelschap niet onopgemerkt. Vele vrouwen kwamen hem begroeten en flirten met hem. Spock begreep destijds niet waarom hem dat irriteerde. Bij het afscheid zei Jim: “He, Spock schaak je toevallig? Ik zoek een geschikte tegenstander, bij de schaakclub versla ik iedereen, dus veel uitdaging heb ik niet meer, elke donderdag, 20.00 uur, zaal 18 B. Spock had de donderdag daarop de stoute schoenen aangetrokken en had zich gemeld bij de schaakclub. Die donderdagavond versloeg hij Jim bij het 3 dimensionaal schaken. Zijn waardering voor Jim Kirk nam alleen nog maar toe want de donderdag daarop was het remise , en de week daarna werd Spock in het eerst van zijn leven verslagen. Jim had een zeer onconventionele speelstijl. Na het afstuderen waren ze elkaar even uit het oog verloren maar een paar jaar later schopte Jim het tot kapitein van de Enterprise en Spock, die jaren onder Christopher Pike gediend had, werd benoemd tot Jim’s Eerste officier. Het weerzien was tot wederzijds genoegen geweest en ze waren uitgegroeid tot het meest succesvolle team van de sterrenvloot.  
Al deze gedachten gingen door Spock heen terwijl hij op de binnenplaats van de Seleya tempel stond. Dit alles opgeven? Al zijn herinneringen aan de aarde en aan Jim? Nee, dat nooit. Hij stuurde een boodschap aan zijn vader om hem op te laten halen. 

****

Hoofdstuk 6 Clanbijeenkomst.

 

Jim kwam aan op de shuttlebasis van Vulkaan. Bij het verlaten van de shuttle werd hij meteen geconfronteerd met de klamme hitte. Hij trok zijn jack uit en haalde een triox injectie uit zijn zak. Hij injecteerde zichzelf in zijn nek en het effect liet zich meteen voelen. Opgelucht haalde hij adem. Hoe kon een mens hier permanent wonen, vroeg hij zich af. Na de nodige formaliteiten bij de controle, nam hij een hoovertaxi naar zijn hotel.”Spock ik ben thuis” dacht hij terwijl hij zich inschreef bij de balie.  
De receptionnist keek hem onverstoorbaar aan. “James Kirk van Terra ?” informeerde hij.  
“Klopt, dat ben ik” antwoordde Jim. “Ik heb een boodschap voor u van ambassadeur Sarek en zijn vrouw Amanda’. De receptionist overhandigde Jim een handgeschreven brief.  
Nadat hij op zijn kamer was aangekomen, opende Jim de envelop. De brief was geschreven in Amanda’s sierlijke handschrift in standaardtaal.

“Beste Jim,

Het doet mijn echtgenoot en mij veel plezier dat je als beste vriend van Spock de moeite hebt genomen om naar Vulkaan te reizen teneinde zijn huwelijksceremonie bij te wonen. We willen je dan ook graag uitnodigen om bij ons thuis te verblijven. Het gasten verblijf is reeds in orde gebracht. Onze chauffeur komt je morgen om 10.00 ophalen, het hotel is reeds op de hoogte. 

Met vriendelijke groet,  
Amanda T. Gai.”

Jim versteende een moment.  
Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn geweest te denken dat Spock iets om hem gaf. Spock voelde vriendschap voor hem, zo zéér zelfs dat hij Jim had uitgenodigd bij zijn huwelijk aanwezig te zijn, zoals een goede vriend betaamt. Nu moest hij flink zijn en niets laten blijken. Toneel spelen, dat was hem toch altijd goed afgegaan? Als alles achter de rug was, zou hij naar de Aarde vertrekken en verder gaan met zijn leven. 

De volgende morgen, prompt om 10.00 uur stond de hoovercar met chauffeur klaar.  
Met een licht misprijzende blik (Jim had altijd gedacht dat Vulkaniërs geen misprijzen kende) zette deze de weekendtas van Jim achterin de kofferbak van de luxe auto. Na twee uur rijden stopte de auto voor het landhuis van Sarek.  
Amanda verscheen in de deuropening, zij had zeker zijn aankomst op de huisvideoschermen gezien. “Jim Kirk, wat heerlijk om je te weer te zien, welkom in ons huis”. Jim nam zijn tas en liep de hal in.

Amanda was dolblij als liet ze dat al echtgenote van de Vulkaanse ambassadeur niet al te openlijk blijken. Ze omhelsde Jim in de discrete omgeving van de hal. “Jim ,wat heerlijk om je zien, en wat fijn dat je gekomen bent voor Spock, wat zal hem dat een plezier doen.” Jim mompelde iets vaags. Amanda begeleidde hem naar de gastenvleugel.  
‘Hier is je kamer en daar heb je je eigen badkamer”. Ik verwacht Spock op zijn vroegst vanmiddag of in de vroege avond. Hij heeft net drie weken doorgebracht om de Seleyaberg om zich voor te bereiden op de verbintenisceremonie. Sarek heeft alles in gereedheid gebracht om Spock en zijn nieuwe bruid te ontvangen. Nieuwsgierigheid is een menselijke eigenschap maar ik kan het niet helpen, hoelang ik hier ook al woon, ik ben zo benieuwd wie Spock’s uitverkoren wordt.”  
Jim zette zijn weekendtas op de grond, de realiteit drong langzaam tot hem door. “Amanda, bedoel je dat niemand weet, ook Spock niet met wie hij een huwelijksverbintenis aan zal gaan?”. Amanda keek Jim een seconde verbouwereerd aan.  
“Sorry, Jim, ik dacht dat je op de hoogte was, gezien het feit dat jullie goede vrienden zijn, veronderstelde ik dat Spock je in vertrouwen had genomen.”  
“Spock heeft me niets verteld, hij heeft me uitgenodigd om hem te bezoeken tijdens de clanbijeenkomst”. “Jim , je weet hoe ze zijn, Vulkaniērs zijn gepassioneerde mensen onder die uiterlijke laag van logica en beheersing ; hij ging ervan uit dat je hem zonder woorden kon verstaan.”  
Jim knikte maar zijn hart huilde.  
“We eten om 20,00 uur, rust eerst maar eens uit, er staat een koelkast met vers fruit en drankjes voor je klaar in je kamer.” “Voel je vrij om het huis en de tuin te ontdekken”. Met deze woorden verdween Amanda in de lange gang. Jim pakte zijn spullen uit. Hij was een vat vol emotie. Nadat hij iets gegeten en gedronken had, friste hij zich op in de badkamer. Na een kort dutje, besloot hij het huis verder te verkennen. De lange gang leidde naar nog een andere gang. Jim opende een deur waar “Sehlats” op stond. In de ruimte bevonden zich hokken met tralies en een uitloopren naar buiten. Aan de wand hingen hologrammen van schepsels die wat weg handen van grote bruine beren , alleen hadden ze twee enorme slagtanden. Op één foto stond een kleine jongen afgebeeld die de bruine beer knuffelde. Jim deed een stap dichterbij om de foto goed te kunnen bestuderen. Het was onmiskenbaar Spock als kind, het donkere haar, de zachtbruine ogen. Het bijschrift van de foto luidde: “Spock en I-Chaya.’ “Dus Spock had als kind een huisdier!” dacht Jim vertederd.  
Uiteindelijk belandde hij bij de schuifdeuren naar de tuin. Tot zijn verbazing ontwaarde hij op een schaduwrijke plaats, bloeiende rode rozen. Hij bukte zich om een roos vast te pakken en snoof.  
“Kapitein, het doet me deugt dat moeders rozen u bevallen” Jim liet van schrik de bloem los en een doorn drong in zijn wijsvinger. “Helaas hebben rozen doornen, een voorbeeld van de efficiëntie van aardse flora die ondanks haar grote esthetische waarde zich te verdedigen weet tegen al te opdringerige bewonderaars. “Spock, ik hoorde je niet aankomen, jullie Vulkaniërs bewegen als katten. Ik ben zo vrij geweest je uitnodiging aan te nemen. En hier ben ik dan. Hoe is het met je? Jim stak zijn bloedende vinger in zijn mond. “Jim, je aanwezigheid doet me doet me een groter genoegen dan ik tot uiting kan brengen in woorden. Sta me toe.” Met deze woorden nam Spock Jim’s vinger uit zijn mond en bracht deze naar zijn lippen. Zacht drukte hij een menselijke kus op de pijnlijke plek en zoog de bloeddruppel op. Jim trok met een ruk zijn vinger terug. Spock keek Jim ontdaan aan : “Neem me niet kwalijk Jim, mijn moeder troostte me altijd op deze wijze als ik mij bezeerd had. Ik veronderstelde dat dit onder de mensen de gewoonte was, het spijt me als ik je grenzen heb overschreden.” “Wees welkom in het huis mijn vader. Spock draaide zich om en verdween in de richting van het huis. Jim dacht “God, hij snapt niet wat hij bij me losmaakt, hij is zo naïef, begrijpt niet wat onder vrienden sociaal acceptabel is en wat niet”.  
Een blik op zijn horloge leerde hem dat het tegen de tijd van het diner liep .  
Jim liep het huis in en vermande zich. Tot de dag van de clanbijeenkomst zou hij het moeten volhouden, in Spock’s belang.

****

 

Amanda was druk met de voorbereidingen voor de clanbijeenkomst. Sarek liet zich weinig zien, zijn aanwezigheid was vereist bij vergaderingen van de clanhoofden.  
Spock stelde Jim voor met hem een tocht te maken naar de grotten van Kir in de tussentijd.  
Deze grotten bevatten beroemde wandschilderingen, die dateerden uit de tijd van voor het Ontwaken. Jim zou deze zeker de moeite waard vinden. Na een tocht van twee uur bereikten ze Kir. Het was bloedheet en Jim zweette. Hij volgde Spock naar de ingang van de grot. Tot zijn opluchting was de grot relatief koel. Spock reikte hem een waterfles en Jim dronk gretig. Daarna trokken ze de grot is.  
Jim ontwaarde op de wand twee heldhaftig uitziende strijders, gezeten op een rijdier dat Jim niet herkende, bewapend met schilden en lirpa’s.  
“Spock” vroeg Jim aarzelend, “Heeft dit iets te maken met de gedichten in de bundel die je mij gegeven hebt?” Spock hief zijn hoofd met een ruk op. ‘Heb je de gedichten gelezen?” informeerde hij. “Vanzelfsprekend, dit zijn twee strijder die de eed van trouw hebben afgelegd.” De beide mannen liepen dieper de grot in. Op de wand bevond een tweede schildering in oker en bruin van een een open vuur in de woestijn. Twee verstrengelde mannelijke figuren lagen op een bontvel op de grond naast het vuur”.  
De schildering liet niets aan de verbeelding over. Jim slikte. ‘Thyla”? probeerde hij terwijl hij op de figuren wees. Spock sloeg zijn handen in zijn gezicht. “Jim, ik , ik kan dit niet, ik weet niet wat…” Spock draaide zich abrupt om en stormde de grot uit. Jim verbijsterd achterlatend. Jim liep langzaam terug naar de ingang, hij deed er beter aan zo snel mogelijk naar de aarde terug te keren als Spock zijn nabijheid niet kon verdragen. Net voor de opening van de grot stond Spock met zijn hoofd naar de wand gekeerd en sloeg zachtjes met zijn voorhoofd tegen de rots. ‘Spock wat doe je, je bloedt, krokai” riep Jim in paniek terwijl hij de Vulkaniër bij de bovenarmen vastpakte. Op dat moment drukte Spock zijn lippen op Jim’s mond en duwde zijn borstkast tegen die van Jim. Warmte stroomde door Jim’s lijf. De nabijheid van deze man, dat was alles wat hij nodig had in dit leven om gelukkig te zijn. Hij duwde zijn tong tegen Spock’s tanden. Spock opende zijn mond, een klein beetje, net genoeg om Jim’s tong toegang te verlenen. De vingers van zijn rechterhand omvatte tegelijkerijd de vingers van Jim en streelden deze van boven naar beneden. Een Vulkaanse kus, besefte Jim.  
Spock duwde zijn bekken tegen dat van Jim. Jim voelde de omtrek van de Vulkaanse mannelijkheid door de stof van Spock’s kleding. “Spock, krokai, dit is niet goed, je zult de ceremonie der Ongebondenen ondergaan, laat me gaan” . Met een diepe kreun liet Spock Jim los. Zonder verder een woord te wisselen keerden de beide mannen terug naar het huis.  
De volgende twee dagen tot aan de clanbijeenkomst, liet Spock zich niet meer zien.

 

De dag van de clanbijeenkomst was eindelijk aangebroken. Elke clan had tenten in de kleuren van hun huis opgezet. Heel Vulkaan was vertegenwoordigd. Jim begreep al snel dat de kleur zwart de kleur was van het huis Schn’T’Gai. Amanda stond erop hem een zwart mantel met zilveren borduursel te lenen zodat voor iedereen duidelijk was dat deze aardse vreemdeling een genodigde was van één van de machtigste families van Vulkaan. Op het terrein aangekomen keek Jim zijn ogen uit. Honderden tenten van zuurstokroze tot donkerbruin stonden opgesteld zover het oog reikte.  
In het midden was een podium aangebracht waarop een soort troon opgesteld stond.  
Er klonk overal muziek, voortgebracht door Vulkaanse harpen en andere instrumenten die Jim niet kon thuisbrengen en wonderschone zang. Vrouwen in lange gewaden, het haar bedenkt door sjaals in prachtige kleuren, roerden in pannen op open vuur. Manden met fruit en Kreya stonden overal zodat een ieder kon toetasten. Amanda leidde Jim naar de hoofdtent van de familie. Sarek stond in een werkelijk schitterend gewaad naast een hele oude vrouw met een heldere, scherpe blik. Amanda boog. “Clanmoeder T’Pau, dit is onze gast van Terra, kapitein James Kirk van ruimteschip Enterprise”. “Madame” zei Jim terwijl hij Amanda’s buiging imiteerde. T’pau antwoordde: “Kaptein , het is een eer voor Vulkaan om U hier te mogen begroeten.” Jim realiseerde zich nu pas dat de beruchte en beroemde T’Pau familie was van zijn commandant Spock. “Wat zijn dat” vroeg hij aan Amanda terwijl hij op twee grauwgrijze tenten wees, die aan de zijkant van het terrein stonden en die wat uit de toon vielen vergeleken bij de rest van de tenten. Daar verblijven de ongebonden, de mannen en vrouwen gescheiden van elkaar ” .”Spock is daar”, Amanda wees naar de rechtertent. T’Pau zal de beide tenten bezoeken en zal haar geest met die van de kandidaten versmelten. Zo komt ze tot een keuze en besluit , welke kandidaten het meest compatibel zijn. Deze zullen een verbintenis voor het leven aangaan. “Is dat altijd een verbond tussen man en vrouw? ”durfde Jim te vragen. “ in de Vulkaanse cultuur is de tussen de geesten belangrijker dan sexe, volgens de grote leider Surak is het meest heilige verbond tussen twee mannen, de Thylaband, deze groeit spontaan zonder bemoeienis van een priester. Dit komt slechts zeer zelden voor, Jim, ik heb er nog nooit van gehoord in onze tijd”. “  
Het geroffel van troms en cymbalen overstemde al het andere. “Kijk” wees Amanda. Een grote groep figuren, allen gehuld in dezelfde grauwe pijen kwam langzaam naar voren.  
Jim ontwaarde Spock midden in de rij. Aan de andere kant naderde een zelfde rij, alleen waren dit vrouwen. T’pau trad uit de tent en beklom, geholpen door Sarek het podium, vervolgens nam ze plaats op de troon. Het tromgeroffel werd luider om opeens te stoppen. Met luide stem riep T’Pau steeds twee mensen naar voren. Jim verstond niet alles want de ceremoniële woorden werden in archaïsch Vulkaans gesproken.  
“Sinds het begin der tijden ” “Dit is de Vulkaanse wijze” “Dit is het Vulcaanse hart en de Vulcaanse ziel” waren enkele flarden die hij opving. Zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel, wanneer zou Spock opgeroepen worden. Jim keek naar de grijze massa vrouwen in hun lange pijen, hij kon hun gezichten niet van elkaar onderscheiden, één van hen zou vanavond Spock’s vrouw zijn. Hij kon het nog niet geloven.”Scbn T “Gai Spock” Amanda stootte Jim aan. Met de lippen op elkaar geperst keek Jim toe hoe Spock het podium betrad. “Spock, gij verschijnt hier onder de Ongebondenen, toch zijt Gij reeds gebonden, hoe verklaart Gij uw aanwezigheid hier? “ Gemurmel in het publiek. Amanda keek verschrikt, uiterlijk was er aan Sarek niets te zien maar de manier waarop hij zijn handen achter zijn rug ineenstrengelde sprak boekdelen. “Wat gebeurt er” vroeg Jim aan Amanda. “Ik heb geen idee, Jim, de band met T’pring is verbroken, ik snap niet hoe dit mogelijk is”. T’Pau legde haar hand op Spock’s gezicht. “Spock, Gij zijt gezegend en zo ook uw clan uw huis , ik voel in uw geest de spontane aanwezigheid van een Verbintenis tussen wapenbroeders, de Thyla bond, zo zeldzaam en bijzonder. dat hij gekoesterd moet worden door een ieder”. Het gemurmel werd luider  
“Wie is uw Thyla zodat ik de verbintenis tussen u beiden kan bezegelen?“. Clanmoeder, hij is niet van ons ras, hij zal het niet begrijpen, hij kan de tijd der waanzin niet doorstaan” fluisterde Spock beschaamd. “Dwaas kind, bezie uw moeder, is zij niet zwakker van gestel dan een Vulkaanse vrouw, fragieler dan een menselijke man en toch heeft zij Sarek reeds vele malen bijgestaan in zijn Tijd.  
Spock zweeg en stond met gebogen schouders voor zijn clanmoeder.  
“Ik ben het, ik ben zijn Thyla”; Jim schreeuwde het uit. Amanda haar ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes maar Sarek handelde meteen en duwde Jim het podium op. T’Pau legde haar handen op hun beider hoofden en Jim voelde zich duizelig worden, net op het moment dat hij dacht flauw te vallen hoorde hij Spock in zijn hoofd zeggen: “Ik koester je” . “Spock, ik houd ook van jou”. dacht hij voordat hij op de grond ineen zeeg. 

Jim kon zich niet meer herinneren wat er na dit moment gebeurd was. Hij ontwaakte op een ligbed in de tent van Sarek’s huis. Spock zat naast hem en hield bezorgd zijn hand vast hoewel dit in de Vulkaanse cultuur een obsceen gebaar moest zijn in publiek.  
Jim’s eerst gedachte was “Verrek, ik ben getrouwd en niemand op aarde weet het, ik moet het Bones en de anderen zeggen.”  
Spock kuste hem in zijn nek. ‘Niet vandaag Ashaya”. “Hoor je nu alles wat ik denk?” vroeg Jim.  
“Ja, je denkt nogal luid maar ik zal je later leren hoe je gedachten voor mij kunt verbergen .zei Spock. ‘Wat nu Spock? “ vroeg Jim “Sarek en Amanda zullen de honneurs waarnemen en de felicitaties namens mijn clan in ontvangst nemen. We kunnen ons, net als alle anderen terugtrekken in de privacy van het huis dat voor ons is ingericht.  
“Ben je nu in Pon Farr?”waagde Jim te vragen. Spock lachte met zijn ogen. “Hoewel ik de laatste weken geleden heb onder de toename van de hormonen in mijn bloed en de stress voel toenemen, is het nog niet zover Ashaya”. zei hij. “Ashaya” is dat niet een koosnaam?”Spock knikte instemmend “Inderdaad, tijd om te vertrekken, geliefde”.  
Jim grinnikte.”Laten we gaan, baby”.

 

Het was nacht toen de beide mannen aankwamen bij Spock’s huis. De sterren fonkelden aan de hemel. Jim keek omhoog, de constellaties waren natuurlijk geheel anders dan vanaf aarde bezien, maar niet minder indrukwekkend.  
Spock opende het portaal. Hij aarzelde even maar kwam toen op zijn schreden terug.  
“Jim” zei hij. Jim voelde hoe hij met één machtige zwaai werd opgetild en over de Vulkaanse equivalent van een drempel werd gedragen. “Ik veronderstel dat dit de juiste manier is om deze gewoonte uit te voeren, het is niet meer dan logisch dat ik respectvol omga met de tradities uit de cultuur van mijn bondmaat”. Jim keek ondeugend. ‘En commandant Spock, welke Vulkaanse tradities horen bij de eerste nacht die gebondenen samen doorbrengen? “ Spock maakte een grommende geluid terwijl hij door het huis beende in de richting van de tuin. “Brengen ze de nacht buiten in de tuin door?” vroeg Jim verbaasd. Hij zou kunnen zweren dat hij Spock hoorde lachen. “Daar kom je zo achter”. antwoordde hij terwijl hij Jim neerzette. Jim keek om zich heen. “Waartoe dient deze ruimte Spock en waar is het bed en waarom liggen hier overal kussens en waarom is de hele kamer gepolsterd?” “Je praat teveel Ashaya, tijd om handelen” zei Spock.  
Hij nam Jim in zijn armen en zoende hem hartstochtelijk. Jim kuste hem terug . “Kom, ik laat je de volgende ruimte zien”. Spock opende de deur naar de jacuzzi en de sauna. “Oh een zwembad en een sauna en een bar?” riep Jim enthousiast.  
Jim nam plaats in één van de comfortabele relaxfauteuils. Spock ging naast hem zitten.  
“Deze ruimte is speciaal voor de Pon Farr. Ze kan hermetisch afgesloten worden, er dringt geen enkel geluid door en de kamer is zodanig aangepast dat de geliefden geen lichamelijk letsel kunnen oplopen. Er is proviand en natuurlijk zijn er faciliteiten om een optimale hygiëne te waarborgen.“ legde hij uit.  
Tot zijn verbazing barstte Jim in lachen uit. Wie op aarde zou ooit denken dat een stijf en introvert ras als de Vulkaniërs een sexruimte in hun huis hebben?” gierde hij.  
“Moet je je zo plat uitdrukken” vroeg Spock quasi gepikeerd. “Sorry, Spock” hikte Jim nog na. Spock stond op en nam Jim bij de hand. Ze liepen terug naar het grote huis.  
Spock opende de deur naar de grote slaapkamer, in het midden van de kamer stond een reusachtig hemelbed. Jim strekte zich uit op het bed en snoof de geur op van het frisse linnengoed. Spock ging naast hem liggen, het gezicht naar hem toe. “Jim, ik heb geen ervaring in het bedrijven van de liefde, en hoewel ik de theoretische kennis bezit, moet ik bekennen dat ik onzeker ben hoe de procedure vanaf nu aan zal verlopen.”  
Jim glimlachte: “We doen rustig aan, Spock, het komt wel goed, laat mij je leiden.  
Je bent de mooiste man die ik ken, laat me je helemaal bewonderen,” En met die woorden ontdeed Jim Spock van zijn pij. “Prachtig” zie hij terwijl hij met zijn vingers door Spock’s borsthaar kroelde. “Je lijkt op de strijders van de wandtekening, slank en toch gespierd, ik kan geen genoeg van je krijgen.” Spock bloosde groen en de kleur werd nog iets dieper toen Jim zijn hand op Spock’s lid legde en hem zachtjes streelde. “Ook hier ben je prachtig, mmmm, hij drukte een kus op de eikel.  
“Alsjeblieft Jim, teveel stof scheidt mijn huid van de jouwe, trek uit.” kreunde Spock  
Jim stond op van het bed en trok zijn clankleding uit. Stel dat hij die kleding zou bevuilen, hij zou Amanda niet onder ogen durven komen. Spock trok hem terug op het bed. Jim ging bovenop hem liggen, ze kusten elkaar hartstochtelijk en het huid op huid contact maakte beide mannen gek van verlangen. “De volgende keer nemen we meer tijd”; wist Jim uit te brengen voordat hij zijn harde penis tegen die van Spock wreef. Spock gaf tegendruk met zijn heupen. “T’hyla, ……. “ Jim nam Spocks handen in de zijne en perste zijn lippen op Spock’s mond, zijn tong drong Spock’s mond binnen en hij zoog op Spock’s tong. Spock maakte een nauwelijks hoorbaar geluid en verstilde een moment.  
Jim voelde dat het nat en warm werd in zijn kruis alvorens hij zelf klaar kwam. “Ik houd van je” hijgde hij in Spock’s oor.  
“Ik koester je mijn wapenbroeder, net als de strijders van de S’Kanderai” fluisterde Spock.”alvorens hij in slaap viel. Jim draaide zich intens gelukkig om. Wat de toekomst ook mocht brengen, Spock was het beste wat hem in zijn leven was overkomen.  
De volgende dag legde hij de dichtbundel op het nachtkastje van zijn bondmaat.

****


End file.
